Tobias Bouff
|jva = Yūya Uchida |extra1 = |devil fruit = }} , the , is a Marine Vice Admiral. Appearance He is usually seen as a small, anthropomorphous light blue cat/human hybrid. He has cat-like features with whiskers, cat-like ears and nose. His attire consists of a Mitre with a fleur-de-lis insignia on it, large, circular glasses, a red scarf adorned by a blue-colored ornament and a dark-blue shirt. Despite being a vice admiral, he does not wair the traditional marine coat bearing the kanji for . Due to his Devil Fruit's shapeshifting abilities, he has been shown in two forms, his smaller, hybrid form and his much larger, angel form where he grows taller and his body changes into muscle-toned built. His attire also changes with his scarf becomes somewhat a cape and his lower attire turns into long white trousers. Tobias' glasses is placed on his Mitre in this form. His ears grow longer and fuzzy whiskers protrudes on the sides of his face and chin. It has also been a running gag for his hybrid form to be confused with a rabbit, when in actual fact it resembles nothing else other than a cat. His full human form has been feared as a werecat. Personality Tobias is a calm, patient person who believes in Absolute Justice. He states that it is his dream to end the Golden Age of Pirates, by any means necessary, although he did look down on his fellow vice admirals for suggesting the resurrection and usage of the Ancient Weapons, indicating that he is compassionate. He believes that "knowledge is power" and dislikes anyone making any less-than-intelligent comments. Abilities and Powers Martial Arts Tobias is also a profound martial artist, being able to easily overwhelm most of the Bigalo Pirates without much trouble, he usually shows his fighting skills when in full angel form. Combined with his Haki and Devil Fruit, he can be considered a dangerous asset to the Marines. Physical Abilties Tobias is possesses exceptional speed and lightning fast reflexes and again, when combined with his haki, allows him to effectively counter his opponents' attacks. Also, due to being a cat, he uses nimble movements and tail attacks to defeat his opponent. Intelligence Due to being a cat who has eaten a devil fruit, he has gained a vast intellect, being able to quickly analyse the current situation and quickly and decisively come up with a strategic counter attack. Haki ''Main Article: It has been stated that all vice admirals possess Haki. He possesses Kenbunshoku Haki, which allows him to sense the prescence of individuals, wether they are hidden or far away. He can also use this to predict the enemy's moves and dodge them. Devil Fruit ''Main Article: Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Angel Tobias has eaten the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Angel, a Mythical Zoan type Devil Fruit which gives him the ability to transform from into a cat/angel hybrid and a full angel at will. He is able to fly in his hybrid and full angel forms by sprouting angelic wings. He also gains increased strength and speed alongside the ability to speak, wear clothes and walk on two legs etc. History Major Battles Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Animal Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Marine Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Vice Admiral Category:FbAddict Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Haki Users Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Pet Category:Martial Artist